


Kiss

by aoimotion



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Sono le tre del mattino» sussurrò Nick contro il suo collo. «E l’unica cosa che</i> tu <i>stai bloccando è il mio evidente, irriverente e sfacciato tentativo di sedurti. Non ti vergogni, agente Hopps?»</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

«Ehi, Carotina.»  
«Che c’è?»  
«Ti amo.»  
Judy premette la zampa sul freno e la volante si inchiodò sul posto.  
Nick fu quasi sbalzato fuori dal parabrezza. «Ti sembra questo il modo di frenare?» chiese, massaggiandosi il muso che aveva appena sbattuto contro il cruscotto.  
«E a te sembrano cose da dire, nel bel mezzo di una ronda notturna?» Judy si sporse verso di lui, nasino tremante e orecchie dritte. «Idiota.»  
La volpe sorrise e si sporse a sua volta verso di lei. «Posso baciarti?»  
«No!» esclamò la coniglietta, arretrando di colpo. «No che non puoi! Non pensarci nemmeno!»  
«Ma» protestò Nick Wilde, con voce sofferente. «Io voglio baciare la mia Carotina.»  
«Non se ne parla, siamo in servizio.»  
«Non mi interessa» rispose Nick, tornando a sorriderle. «Voglio baciarti.»  
Era così sfacciato che… che… Judy avrebbe voluto picchiarlo. Sì, picchiarlo. Non baciarlo, _picchiarlo. Picchiarlo. Picchiarlo. Picc–_  
«F-fermo dove sei!» urlò, quando vide il partner incombere verso di lei. «In nome della legge!»  
Inutile dire che Nick Wilde non si fermò affatto.  
«Nick, ti prego, non farlo…»  
«Perché?» domandò lui, provocatorio. «Cosa succede se lo faccio?»  
« _Lo sai_ » mormorò Judy tra i denti. «Non. Farlo.»  
Per tutta risposta, Nick le prese il mento tra pollice e indice e la attirò a sé con l’altro braccio. «Voglio _mangiarti_ » le sussurrò nell’orecchio.  
Un brivido di eccitazione le corse lungo tutta la schiena, uccidendo qualunque futile tentativo di resistenza. «Nick…»  
Poteva sentirne il respiro vibrare, caldo e morbido, contro il suo timpano. Era una sensazione così magnifica che Judy Hopps si chiese come si potesse tornare a vivere normalmente dopo _una cosa del genere_.  
«Siamo… siamo fermi a uno stop da cinque minuti» sospirò Judy, aggrappandosi agli ultimi brandelli di sanità mentale che le rimanevano. «Stiamo bloccando il traffico…»  
«Sono le tre del mattino» sussurrò Nick contro il suo collo. «E l’unica cosa che _tu_ stai bloccando è il mio evidente, irriverente e sfacciato tentativo di sedurti. Non ti vergogni, agente Hopps?»  
_Ciao ciao, sanità mentale. È stato bello conoscerti._  
«Ti detesto» mormorò Judy, accarezzandogli la cravatta. «Con tutto il cuore.»  
Sentiva il suo corpo fremere di aspettativa, ogni cellula gridare il nome di quella dannata volpe che la stava guardando con un paio di occhi verdi _illegali in sessantasette diversi stati del mondo._  
«Te l’avevo detto, Carotina.» Nick le sfiorò appena il naso con il suo. «Che sarebbe stato pericoloso avere un _predatore_ per…»  
_«Hopps! Wilde!»_ gracchiò una voce alla radio. _«Abbiamo un’emergenza! Dove diavolo siete?»_  
I due animali si staccarono precipitosamente da quell’avviluppo carnale, come se fossero stati appena colti con la zampa nel barattolo dei biscotti.  
«S-sì, qui parla Hopps!» rispose Judy, ancora tremante. «Che succede?»  
_«Abbiamo un furto con scasso a tre isolati da voi, nel distretto 14!»_ spiegò Bogo, concitato. _«Se vi sbrigate, forse riuscite ad acciuffarli. Muovetevi!»_  
«Agli ordini, capo!» esclamò la coniglietta. Dopo pochi istanti la comunicazione si interruppe, lasciando Judy e Nick soli, circondati da nient’altro che il silenzio della notte e… una nube di ormoni più fitta della foresta amazzonica.  
«Non parti?» le chiese Nick, elargendole un sorriso malizioso.  
Lo avrebbe preso a pugni, se soltanto il sangue avesse ricominciato a fluire nel resto del corpo e non solo _più in basso_.  
«Va’ all’inferno.»    
La volpe le rivolse un’occhiata amorevole. «Solo che ci vieni anche tu, amore mio.»

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
